


Caught On Kiss Cam

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Appleby Arrows, Chudley Cannons, Drarry, First Kiss, Golden Snitch - Freeform, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch match, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Harry Potter is Team Captain and Seeker of the Chudley Cannons, and Draco Malfoy the Captain and Seeker for the Appleby Arrows. Their teams face off against each other in the playoffs, which just so happens to be the first game in which the Kiss Cam is implemented. With a Kiss Cam bewitched to broadcast the two people with the most chemistry in the stadium, what will happen to a game where Draco and Harry are both on the field?





	Caught On Kiss Cam

Quidditch had followed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in both of their lives, respectively. Harry was the star player of the Chudley Cannons, and Draco of the Appleby Arrows. They’d both played hundreds of games across the world, yet never against one another, and that was just fine with them. Upon their return to Hogwarts, they’d made an uneasy alliance after Draco made a public apology for his actions against the school and against specific individuals, maintaining eye contact with Harry the entire time. That being said, they did not stay in touch after their graduation, instead mostly keeping up on each others stats. 

The Chudley Cannons and Appleby Arrows were tied head to head this season, due to their star players being too talented for their own good. When it came down to the playoffs, the only teams that qualified were the two mens, as they’d beaten all the rest, badly. News of the playoffs being between two English teams spread like wildfire, and tickets to the game were sold out not even ten minutes after their release.

Harry was weary of the upcoming game, yet he wasn’t quite sure why. He didn’t doubt his skills and he knew he’d beaten Draco before, but there was something about how Draco had looked at him the last time he’d seen him that set unease to rest in his gut. Draco similarly felt queasy about the match, without knowing why. He chalked it up to nerves for such a big game, and perhaps some leftover resentment for Potter beating him that one time. They both set their qualms aside and dived headfirst into their practices, working themselves so tired that they didn’t have the time to worry about it.

Finally, two weeks after it was announced, the match was upon them. Both men rose early, donning their respective robes; Harry, his bright orange, and Draco, his black and electric blue. They wiped the sleep out of their eyes, brushed the hair from their faces, and laced their tall boots. They grabbed their brooms, did their final equipment checks, and strode from their rooms to find their teams in the locker rooms. 

Even though they were separated by walls, a field, and thousands of spectators, Harry could feel Draco’s presence like a cold breeze brushing past his neck, raising goosebumps. His eyes swept the room nervously, doing a mental count of all of his players. There was nothing to worry about, he assured himself as all of his players checked out. Little did he know, Draco was doing the same mental check, all the way across the stadium. The minutes dragged on, both teams’ nerves growing as the clock ticked down.

Just as it seemed as if they could wait no longer, the announcer, Lee Jordan, called for the teams to assemble. Both men pulled their teams into formation, marching to the chute leading into the grand stadium. They both drew deep breaths, steeling themselves, and stepped onto the field. Both were assaulted by the influx of stimuli as they stepped out, from the cold to the cheers to the colors. And yet, the only thing it seemed the two could look at was one another. 

No matter how ugly the orange of the Chudley Cannons was, Draco conceded that Harry looked dashing with his perpetually messy hair and askew glasses. Just the same, Draco looked angelic in the early morning light, his porcelain skin in stark juxtaposition with the black of his robes, eyes matching the electric blue of the arrow crossing his chest. Merlin, it was going to be a long match.

Once it began and all players were off the ground, the match went smoothly for the most parts. That is, until Lee introduced the new kiss cam they’d just installed. A broadcast bewitched to follow the two people with the most chemistry in the stadium. Of course, Harry and Draco were not paying attention at the time, both being in an intense head to head chase for the snitch. No, they were too distracted by the golden glint to notice their two faces reflected on the kiss cam screen.

It was the crowd cheering that distracted both men enough to lose the snitch. They eyed each other accusingly for a moment before they looked to what the crowd was begging them to notice.

Oh.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion, Draco mirroring his expression beside him. Neither of them had caught the snitch, so why were their faces amplified tenfold? They looked to Seamus in the announcers stand, clearly perplexed. 

“Well, this is certainly unexpected! It appears that our Seeker’s have been caught by the kiss cam! Harry Potter, captain of the Chudley Cannons, and Draco Malfoy, Captain of the Appleby Arrows, have been detected with their extreme chemistry! Well lads, whaddaya say to giving the people what they want?” Lee's voice echoed throughout the stadium, causing Draco and Harry to look at each other, their expressions mixtures of annoyance and concealed delight.

“Well… I suppose we could, for the game of course,” Harry’s nervous tone threw Draco through a loop, though he couldn’t deny the smirk that broke out on his face.

“I do suppose that is something we could do,” Draco leaned closer to Harry, who was already quite close, and whispered in his ear, “Scared Potter?”

Harry will claim it was the wind that made him shiver that morning till the day he dies, not the new amused tilt added to the very old phrase. He looked up, his green eyes blazing as he met Draco’s, a defiant look on his face, “Never.”

He grabbed the front of Draco’s robes with one hand and his broomstick with the other, dragging him to meet his lips in a smoldering kiss. Over the obnoxious cheering of the crowd, Harry heard a frenzied skitter by his ear. Though his eyes were closed, he knew it was the snitch flitting past him. He grabbed Draco’s hand from the side of his face (when did that get there?) and held it in his, reaching high above their heads to grab the golden snitch, united in their clasped hands.

Draco pulled back in shock, only to see a shit-eating grin on Harry’s face. There was a huge hubub about the whole thing, and they had to call the match forfeit in the end. Both teams eyed each other as they landed, not maliciously, but curiously. As their boots hit the ground, they moved their brooms to allow for their hands to meet the player across from them’s in a handshake. 

The crowd and players were too caught up in the act of sportsmanship to see Harry and Draco sneaking off the field, hand in hand.


End file.
